<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The three skeletal links by lavenderpetals13651</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982593">The three skeletal links</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpetals13651/pseuds/lavenderpetals13651'>lavenderpetals13651</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Triforce Heroes, Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpetals13651/pseuds/lavenderpetals13651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by some comments between me and the author of bone-ward bound I believe. I might write another chapter where someone makes the mistake of attacking the chickens cucos in game idk. Go check out bone-ward bound<br/>Dont post any of my works anywhere else with out my permission and proper citing pls</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The three skeletal links</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oak=axe(horrortale sans)<br/>Blue=blueberry (underswap sans)<br/>Red=red(undersell sans)<br/>Love you guys thanks for reading</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>   Blue had gotten his new game tri force heros. It was a magnificent game requiring team work to rescue the beautiful princess styla. An evil jealous witch cursed the poor adorable princess into wearing a ugly poop colored jumpsuit. That no matter how it was cut or pulled would never come off. Luckily for stylia Blueberry, Red, and Oak were up to the task of finding a cure, once and for all! Mwhehe </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   What better way to bond with his cousins than rescuing a fair maiden! Mwhehe. So he convinced his cousins red and oak to join him on his adventure! He of course was the magnificent blue Link! Red being red link. Oak being green Link!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Of course the whole fighting red the whole way through wasn't part of the plan. If red would just listen he would see that the magnificent sans clearly had the better idea. Mwhehe </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>8~8~8~8~8~8~8</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Meanwhile red was clearly more preoccupied throwing blue off platforms. It was hilarious the little runt would puff up and scold him. Little did he know he was doing this on purpose. He'd say "sorry blue" sarcastically of course and the runt would try lecturing him on how to play, still not noticing his true intentions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>8~8~8~8~8~8~8</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Oak was too busy actually solving the puzzles to notice the other's shenanigans.  He had finally pushed the right block in and went to go get his treasure as soon as the other two would line up. The other two finally noticed and lined up. Oak opened a chest and got his first new outfit. Oaks eyelights widened with fascination. At the new green outfit. It had lots of spines on it to make him look like a cactus. He definitely wanted more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   And so the cycle repeats, at least till someone breaks their 3ds.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>